priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Michiru Kouda
is the tritagonist of Idol Time PriPara and a second-year middle school student of Avocado Academy. She prefers the brand Melty Lily. She often says, "No way. No way, no way, no way, no way…" '' In PriPara, she sometimes says, " ''I can do it! I can do it! I can do it! I can do it!" She is also a team member of MY☆DREAM. Appearance Michiru has a youthful appearance with drooping, feminine burgundy eyes hidden behind large circular glasses. Her long, wavy silver hair is very long and worn in low pigtails with short straightened bangs. In PriPara, Michiru loses her glasses and appears older and more confident with mature eyes. Her hair is worn loose and gains a braid on each side of it while her bangs appear slightly longer. Personality She is considered plain and she doesn't stand out in the slightest bit. However, she is able to sense the supernatural. She also seems to be rather clumsy, as she has been seen bumping on a tree and then falling out a window. She's also very shy and timid. She has very low self-steem, lacks self confidence, and can get scared very easily. Inside PriPara, she becomes arrogant and more confident, contradicting her real personality. Relationships * [[Aroma Kurosu|'Aroma Kurosu']] - Michiru refers to Aroma as Mistress, and Aroma says that Michiru is her demonlet, even though Michiru doesn't want to be that. Inside PriPara she refers to herself as "Miichiru" the princess of an abandoned country. * [[Pitsuji|'Pitsuji']] - Michiru's manager. * [[Yui Yumekawa|'Yui Yumekawa']] - Her teammate in MY☆DREAM. * [[Nino Nijiiro|'Nino Nijiiro']] - Her teammate in MY☆DREAM. Significant Coords * Melty Lily Cyalume Coord - Her Cyalume Coord. * Dahlia Oriental Indigo Coord - Her casual coord. * Dream Cyalume Michiru Coord - Her Dream Cyalume Coord starting from episode 166. * Team Dream Cyalume My☆Dream Michiru Coord - Her second Dream Cyalume Coord starting from episode 177. * Night Coord - Her third Dream Cyalume Coord starting from episode 184. Etymology Kouda '(幸多) '''Kou '(幸) means fortune or luck, and 'Da '(多) means many. 'Michiru '(みちる) doesn't have any specific meaning due her name written in hiragana. Michiru can be roughly translated to rise, mature or much. Trivia *Michiru resembles Lilie Shirogane from '''Aikatsu Stars!, both of them have long wavy silver hair worn in a similar style, as well as red eyes. **She also resembles Takane Shijou from the 'iDOLM@STER '''series. **Also note her brand ''Melty Lily shares its name with Lilie. * Michiru is the only main character to have visible pupils, although it's only shown when she's in her idol form. *Her birthday is on July 13th which makes her zodiac sign Cancer. *In PriPara, she refers to herself as Miichiru, not Michiru. *Michiru is the first cool idol to debut at Paparajuku's PriPara. However, she is not the first cool idol to perform there. *She is the only one in MY☆DREAM not to perform a duet with her idol senior, Aroma Kurosu. *She uses a brand created by Aroma Kurosu, which is Melty Lily. *Her favorite food is noodles. *It is revealed in episode 175 that her dream was to be a princess idol. **It is also revealed that while trying to save her dream, it got locked into her shoulder. *Out of the three main protagonists in the Idol Time PriPara series, she is the only one to have received her Dream Cyalume Coord without also receiving another coord from Falala for her first time performing Super Idol Time. *She shares her given name with Michiru Kurosawa from the Aikatsu! series. **She also shares her given name with Kiryuu Michiru from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. **She also shares her name with Kaiou Michiru from the Sailor Moon franchise. *She shares common traits with Chiri Tsukikawa. **Both have shy personalities when they are out of PriPara. **Both tie their hair into two parts when they are out of PriPara. **Both are soft spoken when they are out of PriPara. **Both have drastic changes in personality when entering PriPara. **Both have braids in their hair in PriPara. **Both use a type of flower in PriPara. Category:Female Category:Main Character Category:S4 Main Characters Category:Cool Idol Category:Characters Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Idol Category:Student Category:Avocado Academy Middle School Student Category:Melty Lily user Category:Season 4 Category:Anime Category:MY☆DREAM Member